


You're Toxic; I'm Slipping Under

by maxv1d



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Can I make anything not dark? No?, F/M, okay then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxv1d/pseuds/maxv1d
Summary: Fantasies quickly led to reality; and meanwhile, Gwen was far too caught up in the moment to notice the signs.





	You're Toxic; I'm Slipping Under

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to question if you don't understand the ending; I tend to be somewhat poetic. Apparently, though, I can't just write consenting smut without adding something dark. Woohoo.

Gwen’s hand dug into her pants, but no amount of pleasure could satisfy her desire. Every night it was the same experience – even the most stressful days, her thoughts brought nothing but desperation, and yet, not even her vibrators could get it out of her head.

She couldn’t even explain it herself; but she knew it was dangerous. Not the thoughts themselves, but if this couldn’t sate them… then there was hardly any other choice. No-one else around would be able to live out this fantasy of hers. Not even David, with how similar he was.

Nothing could get the idea of the cultist out of her mind, and she hated it. Even if she’d only known him for barely more than a second. Even if he’d been so much like the camp counselor she’d been with for years – so much it was almost scary. And yet, there he was – her imagination had gotten the best of her, and now nothing could help get it out of her head.

Gwen wanted it – him – so badly. She wanted to live out this fantasy like it was the only thing she had left. She had to.

Unfortunately, Gwen had very little hope. The guy had disappeared ages ago, and she had no idea where the fuck he’d ended up. Not like anyone thought she cared. It sounded ridiculous, even in her own head. ‘Hey, you know that guy I saw for barely more than ten seconds? Yeah, I want him to fuck me! Crazy, huh?’

And yet, every night, Gwen found himself traversing from fantasies to fingering in less than the amount of time she’d seen him for. Even then, she had the clear vision of him in her mind, and she hated it. She hated it all.

Tonight, however, Gwen couldn’t sleep. She didn’t want to. She shoved back her covers, slipped on her boots – no socks – and stormed out of the cabin. She let out a frustrated groan, though hardly shivered as the cold air met her skin. She wouldn’t be out long. She just needed to clear her head.

Of course, that was the last thing that was going to happen tonight, but anything was worth a try. With a sigh, she stopped near the sea, kicking at the sand beneath her feet. Fuck all of this. Why do things have to be so complicated sometimes?

Gwen let out a breath. She barely wasted a second – even on a night like this – sliding down her shorts to her knees. Her panties remained, but she dug her finger in, circling around her clit with desire, and sliding her other hand up her shirt, tweaking at her nipple. Her mind drifted to scenarios beyond her actions – being tied to the bed, feeling his hands all over her body… even the feeling of a cool knife dragging across her body; slight cuts to her skin… she wanted it all. Every inch.

“Fuuu-uck…” Gwen moaned in frustration, bringing herself to the edge faster than she ever had. She could feel it- it was so close.

Then, there was a hand on her wrist. An alarming touch, startling her out of her mind, and yet dragging her off before she could react. She stumbled, almost tripping over her feet, and yet reached down her hand to try and yank up her pants, as she tried to get ahold of the situation.

“Hey, what the fuck are you—” Gwen’s words halted in her throat. There was no denying the blonde hair that shone in the moonlight. Her heart raced, and she felt her lips go dry. Fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn’t happening! This couldn’t be happening!

But it was. Nearest tree, and Gwen found herself pinned tightly, his hands pressed on either side. She was trapped – but even if she wasn’t, Gwen wouldn’t have been able to bring herself to leave. Not even the thought of death frightened her now – not with what she was seeing.

She hadn’t even known how bad it was until now, and Gwen wasn’t even sure how she was holding herself back.

“You—”

The hand sliding down to her neck made her flinch slightly – his fingers were cold, and yet prompted a gasp that she believed only he could. She didn’t understand, but Gwen almost didn’t want an explanation. Any words she had before were now stuck in her throat, and she could only bring herself to stare into those icy blue eyes.

“Me? No, sweetheart… I think this is all about you.” A shiver rang down Gwen’s spine, and it hardly helped when he leaned closer, pressing a kiss to her neck. Immediately she arched back, yet another gasp forming when he bit down softly. She could just feel the cold – it was almost stinging, but Gwen had no objections. God, this had to be a dream – but fuck, if it was, she didn’t want to wake up.

“But—”

Daniel hushed, pressing a finger to her lips. “No buts, love. I know everything. I’ve been watching you for so long now… and let’s just say – the feelings are returned. Now, are you willing to let me have you?”

There was something eerie about this. No, Gwen didn’t care who he was or what he’d done. But every touch felt cold – much more so then the feeling of the air against her skin. And yet, there was the throbbing feeling below; her desperation for the release. This, combined with the possibility of all her fantasies coming through brought the nod out of her.

“F-Fuck, yes. Please.” Her words were breathless, as she arched her head back, looking up at the sky. A breath escaped her, and with a smile, Daniel rested a hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes.

Gwen no longer felt the cold anymore. She looked towards him, and she couldn’t help but let her eyes shut long before his lips pressed against hers.

Gwen felt herself melt – her arms could barely hold herself up anymore as the tree supported all her weight. Her tongue pressed against hers, and although there was little to no fight from her, she accepted every movement eagerly. Breaths and moans escaped her, and she felt her head spinning. God, this was already so much better than she had imagined.

A whine escaped her lips as she pulled away, but it was quickly replaced with yet more eager sounds. His lips yet again placed kisses along her neck, before biting down into her skin again – much harsher then before. Gwen let out a painful gasp, but it only made her clitoris throb for attention even more. She knew he was teasing her – but fuck, she didn’t care. She wanted this moment to last for as long as it could.

It was all she could’ve dreamed off. Daniel’s firm hands trailed down her form, digging under her shirt. His fingers drifted over every inch, and even the cold sting made her body shake and moans escape her mouth. Shakily, she lifted a hand up to his hair, stroking only slightly as her eyes remained on the sky.

Instantly they closed at the thumb rubbing over her nipple. “Ah-hh, fuckkk…god, please…” There was a low, breathless chuckle, as Daniel removed his lips from her neck. He brought his free hand to her chin, lifting her head towards his.

“Say my name, not his.” Even his voice sent shivers through her – quickly followed by yet another rewarding touch to her nipple; a tweak.

“D-Daniel— ghh—” Gwen moaned out, eyes again falling shut. There was a smirk from the other, and he lowered his finger down her chest.

“There we go,” Daniel purred, bringing his hand back down. Gwen was disappointed, but even she knew there was no way they could keep going like this. Quickly, her shirt made its way over her head- and fuck, she didn’t even care if he remained clothed or not, nor did she care about the cold. Not now. She couldn’t care about anything but him.

“I never thought I’d get to see you this close…” Daniel mused for a moment, but couldn’t hold himself back from – finally – bringing himself forward to drag his tongue across the sensitive flesh. Gwen’s moans only became more desperate, falling into it deeper and deeper. For a moment, his free hand tweaked at her other normal, pleasure spiking through her at an alarming rate.

“F-Fuck, ghh! Daniel!” Gwen cried out at the feeling, and quickly – so quickly – she felt her mind go blank. All thoughts gone, and god, it was such a relief. It was, however, a surprise even to her – just the feeling of his tongue dragging over her nipple, and the grip on the other was all she needed to bring herself to the edge. The feeling was alarming – unexpected, especially, but so much better. So rewarding.

The feeling faded away for a moment, and Gwen fell back against the tree. Yet, she only took seconds to catch her breath, as she heard shuffling.

Gwen was only mildly surprised, before she quickly fell into a trance, uneven breaths escaping her. Daniel didn’t even need to speak – she fell to her knees willingly, and grasped hold of the base of his hot, erect dick. Already, she could feel the pulsing – hear the sounds from above.

No seconds were wasted after that moment. She dragged her tongue along the bottom, flicking it across the tip. With all the cold touches she’d been getting from his hands, his tongue – it was no surprise this was no different. And yet, with the throbbing feeling, as the groans rang through her ears, she could only continue, her hand resting on the bottom as she wrapped her mouth around the tip.

Then came the thrusts. She felt his cold, hard member press against the back of her throat, but she did not gag – only let out her own moan, pressing her teeth down gently, before carrying on. Sliding her tongue along every inch, the remains dripping down her chin. The thrusts and sounds became louder – and yet, Gwen was slightly disappointed about how easy he seemed to be able to keep it down.

The praise made her clit throb in delight, however. And that, combined with his low voice, was all she needed to keep going. Freely, her lonely hand dropped down to her clit, rubbing slow circles along the top through her panties.

“S-So close; keep it going. You’re doing so good, Gwen, please—” Daniel’s voice almost sounded like he was _pleading_ – and yet, pleading it was. Just how long had he been waiting for this? Gwen had a feeling; she’d been waiting for a long time for this too.

And as the release came, and Gwen was more than expecting it. Her hand motion slowed to a stop as the liquid piled into her mouth – cold, it was, but she couldn’t spit it out. Of course, there was the occasional dribble, but most trailed down her throat with one heavy gulp, before the breaths followed.

Again, she regained her breath; Daniel kneeled down, zipping up his pants again, before resting a hand under her chin. “Gwen, that was amazing…” His voice was a whisper – calm and gentle, which sent a small shiver through her. _He_ was amazing.

“W-Welcome. You- aren’t just going to leave me like this, though, are you…?” Gwen asked, grasping hold of one of his hands. She stretched out her legs, looking desperately into his eyes.

“I don’t know… am I?” Daniel lowered his eyes. Gwen hardly had time to speak before she felt the edge of her pants lowered – and swiftly, the finger ran over her clit through the fabric. Her hips jerked upwards, a gasp following, all but trailing out with a moan. Fuck, she’d been waiting for this.

“Daniel, that’s—” Again, cut off. But Gwen didn’t care. Every feeling felt so, _so_ good – and after all this time, it was _so_ fucking worth it. Her hands pressed against the grass beneath her, and she didn’t even care about the surface they were on, nor who heard what.

She heard the shifting. Gwen braced herself, but barely moved a muscle. And then came the feeling – the pleasure shooting through her body as his tongue dragged over her clitoris. A finger pressed at her entrance, but he hardly paid much attention to that compared to what was really causing the moans.

Gwen felt herself shaking, as every second came a rush of pleasure. She felt unable to control herself, moans and cries following every lick. And his name – stars, she almost wore it out. Surely, if she woke up in the morning without her voice, it would all be worth it.

Gwen didn’t know how much time passed, but even then – she wished it would last longer. But soon, she could feel the pleasure building up yet again. Gwen wasn’t even sure if the cry had left her or not – but there it was, along with the flow of liquid that came spurting out from her entrance; spilling over Daniel’s fingers and across his face. How much had ended up in his mouth she didn’t know, but what did that matter anyways?

Of course, she was on the verge of passing out, but that was beside the point. Gwen stared up at the sky, breaths escaping her every second. She didn’t even protest as she felt the hand take hers; the cold and yet warm body lean up against her. Comforting. Of course, this didn’t really help her lack of energy much. Her eyes slowly fell shut, with very little protest, and her breathing slowed; gently.

There was a whisper, as Daniel pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m sorry, Gwen.”

In the silence, Daniel let go, and disappeared without a trace. He left the girl; fast asleep, covered in dirt, with nothing but her pants resting around her ankles.

As the sun rose up above the water, Gwen was discovered. Cold. Still. Yet, even as she could not respond, a smile remained on her lifeless face. For this had been everything she could have dreamed of.   

Not far from where she lay, the couple interlaced their cold hands, turned, and disappeared immediately.

Together, forever.


End file.
